Razenoid
Razenoid is a demonic spider/dragon-like Bakugan and is in fourth season, Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mag Mel and he is the main Bakugan villian in the season. He also plays a big part when Titanium Dragonoid loses control of his powers that Code Eve gave him. Razenoid absorbs Drago's powers to make himself much stronger. Information Game Razenoid is a Bakutactix Bakugan and due to that it has a G-Power wheel on its bottom half which is visible after being closed. It also has a metal waist plate, two metal tail-like feature and silvery painted lower parts. A hole is located at the back and one on each side of the upper body of it to connect to BakuNano. It has a mouth that can be opened. He will be released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. A Ventus Razenoid has 700/750/800/900 Gs and a Darkus has 600/700/850/950 Gs, although some have been seen with up to 1100 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in BakuSurge is 650/750/850/1000 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in the BakuTriad has been seen with 650/750/850/900 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in A BakuSolo has 700/800/900/1000 Gs. Haos Razenoid has 500/800/850/900 Gs, while some in the Trinity has 600/700/850/1050. It is also available in Combat Darkus with G-Power unknown. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, He appeared in Titanium Dragonoid's vision when he was battling and he also appeared in Dan's nightmares alongside Mag Mel. He also absorbed Titanium Dragonoid's power when he lost control of them somehow. In episode 2, He absorbed Titanium Dragonoid's power when he lost control of his powers and he then spawned a Mechtogan alongside Titanium Dragonoid. He later spawns a Darkus Dredeon. In episode 6, he revealed he could talk and confronted Drago while he was battling Horridian. In episode 7, he was briefly seen behind Mag Mel. In episode 8, he appeared in Drago's vision and made him pass out. In episode 9, he appeared behind Mag Mel and when Drago tamed Zenthon he lost the power connection he had with Drago during the battle and was suprised that Drago broke free from him. Trivia *Razenoid's original thought name (Razen) is half of the name of one of Linehalt's abilities, Razenbreaker. *Razenoid's legs sort of resemble the legs of the robots of "The Joining" from the TV show The Batman. *Razenoid has some similarities with Dharak as both of them have some connection to Drago as Razenoid's shoulders are somewhat resemblant of that of Phantom Dharak, their intertwining with Dan and Drago started off with Dan having nightmares and Drago having visions, much like in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and both of their partners' voices are done by Shawn Meunier. *In the Game, he can support three BakuNanos. *In the anime, his bottom half has a red rectangle-like streak, but the toy form doesn't. Gallery Anime Razenoidms3.JPG Razenoidms1.JPG Razenoid4.JPG Zwms1.JPG Razems2.JPG Razmel1.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0042.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0055.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0003.jpg Dreadeonms9.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0002.jpg Mag Mel.JPG Picture 65223.png Game File:Razen_ventus_close.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (closed) Enu.jpg File:Razen_ventus_back.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (open) File:71xEWCzhBnL._AA1152_.jpg File:71tlgZdpEBL._AA1152_(1).jpg File:Razen_Darkus.jpg|Darkus Razenoid File:DarkusRazen.jpg File:toys_models-img600x450-1291245743pp0p4x46630.jpg File:Subterra Razen.jpg|Subterra Razenoid SubterraRazen.png HaosRazen.png DarkusRazen.png DarkusRazentop.png HaosRazentop.png File:$(KGrHqMOKpIE0U64y,NrBNWn0jQ3Yg~~_3.JPG Photo219.jpg|on top left 341q2341234.PNG Photo on 2011-04-16 at 14.21.jpg Image118.jpg|razenoid|link=Razenoid Bakugan Dimensions Darkus Razenoid.png Razenoid BD Description.png pyrusraz.JPG subterrarz.JPG ventusrz.JPG aquosrz.jpg haosrz.JPG darkusrz.JPG clearrz.JPG Razenoid Combat.png|Combat Razenoid Combat_Razenoid.png Darkus_Razenoid_BD.png Haos_Razenoid.png Ventus_Razenoid_BD.png Subterra_Razenoid.png Pyrus_Razenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid.png Clear_Razenoid.png razenoid1.png razenoid2.png razenoid3.png razenoid4.png razenoid5.png Arazen.png SRazen.png 1200.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains